


california never felt like home to me

by irinuuuh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinuuuh/pseuds/irinuuuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry lives in california. niall lives in london. two words collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	california never felt like home to me

Harry never liked California. For many reasons, too. He could list a billion before he ever got started. First of all, it was much too hot throughout the year. It would be 101 degrees in the middle of October, and grossly humid. Second of all, it was too crowded and everywhere you went you’d be bombarded in a crowd of hipsters, businessmen, and a hundred other types of people. Especially in Los Angeles, which was where Harry happened to live.

Niall never liked London. It was too cold all year round, and Niall was the type to want to sun tan all day. Everyone was as rude as can be, he could never find someone nice and normal to have a proper chat with, which was pretty hard seeming as he was the type to believe in love so heavily it hurt. If he had a chance to move anywhere in the world, he’d pick Los Angeles, the city of angels, for the warmth and the beautiful people. 

The Irish boy decided to take a trip. He thought he’d go to California, Los Angeles, the city of angels. His parents didn't want to make a fuss over him, so they decided to pay for his ticket and left the rest to him. He was ecstatic, knowing he’d be in a warm environment in July instead of having to wear his warmest jumpers. 

While Niall was excited over his trip to LA, Harry was moping around over the fact that he couldn't leave because of school. His roommate had caught him and laughed, Liam didn't have the hate for California as deeply as Harry did. Harry thought he might as well boil himself instead of stepping outside. You’d get the same results. 

July 26th. The day Niall was leaving. He packed most of his clothes, he was going to be in his favorite city for 3 weeks, so why not? He had also told his best friend that he was leaving, so Zayn decided he was going to go with him. He dipped into college fund, which didn't make much of a dent. So the two best friends were going to see California together, which was exciting for both of them. They had never went anywhere besides the confines of London. 

The first day they were there, they met so many different people. Zayn chatted up this nice man named Liam, and Zayn being Zayn, had already had his number and a date planned. Niall was just having a good time being drunk and happy, he didn't even notice what was going on. He was just happy he wasn't wearing a sweater. 

“Mate, I met the most gorgeous guy today. Lives in London, here for the summer! God, he was beautiful. He had a friend you might be interested in.” Liam started rambling on about the guy he met at the beachside bar the second he walked into their shared apartment. 

“London? God, that must be the life. Was his friend cute?” Harry inquired, leaning on the edge of seat. He was always excited to meet new people, especially when they were from his most favored place ever. Despite living in California, he lived in London for the first 9 years of his life, so he developed a strong Cheshire accent that had slowly faded away while he lived here. 

“Honestly, I don't know. I didn't really pay attention to him, my eyes were on Liam. Harry, you should've seen him. His eyes were warm brown and made me melt, Harry. Oh god, he was so pretty, I need to text him now.” Zayn rambled on while Harry had a fond look on his face. But he was sort of wondering about this “Liam” and his friend. He wanted to meet him, and he decided that if it was meant to be, he would. 

Over the next few days, all he’d hear were giggles from Zayn’s room and bangs and loud whispers. It was safe to say that Liam had made himself quite at home. He was jealous, not so jealous that he’d try to steal Liam away or anything, no, he was happy for the tan skinned boy. He just really, really wanted to meet Niall, and even if it was only a few days, he was getting anxious and decided to take matters into his own hands.

“LIAM!” Harry shouted as soon as the boy walked through the door, frightening him quite a bit. He blushed sheepishly when he realized he had scared him and Zayn was looking at him with a smirk.

“What’s up, Harry? Did you need something from me?” Liam said after he got over the few seconds of shock, tucked into Zayn’s side protectively, because even though Zayn knew Harry didn't mean any harm, Liam was his. 

Harry thought it was pointless to be shy, since he just scared his best mate’s lover shitless. “Yeah, um… I was wondering if I could meet your friend…uh, Niall, was it?” Harry pretended not to know his name, and Zayn knew this. He just stood there with a sneaky smile but was secretly hoping it all worked out for his best friend. Liam agreed quickly, knowing Niall had been bored being all alone. He gave him Niall’s number and told him to set up a lunch date, as the Irish boy loves food more than anything.

So, that’t exactly what he did. He gave Niall a call, introduced himself, and set up a lunch date for just the two of them. 

However, when Harry got to the destination they both agreed on, Harry could not be more shocked when the living angel sat right across from him. “Hi, you must be Harry.” He said enthusiastically, with a large smile on his face and his cheeks rosy, most likely from the 100 degree weather outside. 

“You are absolutely gorgeous.” Harry sputtered out before he could even think. His eyes widened and red spread from his cheeks to his neck while Niall just giggled into the palm of his hand.   “Well, you're not so bad yourself, cutie.” Niall smiled and called the waiter to their table, ordering about half the menu as Harry watched on with a fond look on his face. He ordered what he wanted and they sat in comfortable silence until their food came and sparked up a conversation. 

“So, London? How is it there?” Harry said with a curious look on his face, genuinely interested as he bit into the burger he asked for. Niall held up a finger as to say, “one moment” because he had dug into his food the moment the waitress had put it in front of him. Harry secretly thought that was the cutest thing he’d ever seen anyone do. 

“Its lovely, it really is, but its just too cold. I love it here, and I’d love to live here so much but California seems impractical for a person who's lived in London his whole life.” 

Their conversation continued on for hours on end, until they realized it was already late and that they had to be home soon. They quickly made plans for the next day, because obviously Harry didn't get nearly enough of Niall as he wanted to. And Niall secretly wanted to kiss the smirk off of Harry’s pouty lips and pull his cheeks until they were redder than when he blushed.  
For the next week and a half, Niall was starting to realize that he developed a crush on the curly haired boy, which he realized was not good at all. He only had about a week left in California, and he couldn’t just kiss the boy and then leave, he would miss him way too damn much. Although, he really felt bad for Liam and Zayn, knowing that they had gotten so close, Liam would consider moving here just for the other boy. 

“Niall! Hey, whats got you thinking so hard?” Harry questioned only half joking, he really did want to know what was going on in Niall’s pretty head.

Now, Niall wasn't one to beat around the bush, so he just got to it straight away. “Harry, I like you.” Harry’s breath hitched and he swore his heart stopped for a second. “And I really really would want to be with you.” Once again, his heart stopped beating and he was about to attack Niall with kisses and hugs until— “but, we cant be together.” 

His eyes drooped down and his happiness faded away with only 5 words. “I-I dont understand. If you like me, why cant we be together? Is it because you're going back home in a week?” Niall nodded meekly and looked at Harry with saddened eyes. “That really sucks but… hear me out. What if, we just fooled around for the week that you're here? Obviously it wont be as good as being in a real, committed relationship, but… you have to understand that I have liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you.”   Niall’s heart skipped a beat at the green-eyed boys mini speech and smiled to himself, not wanting to give himself away too much but he couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and gave him a sweet peck on his lips, making Harry wrap his own arms around Niall’s waist and pull his even closer than they were before. 

Niall realized it was a mistake to even consider kissing Harry a week later. 

He woke up at 10am, and dreaded the day. He was going back to London and he really, really didn't want to. He loved California, he loved spending time with his new friends and he loved hanging out with Harry. Everything about California was amazing. The people, the food, the atmosphere. He promised himself that he would come back as soon as he could. 

Harry was also dreading this day as much as Niall, if not more. His favorite person, besides Zayn, was leaving the place that only he made bearable. He didn't know what he was going to do once Niall was gone. He kind of regretted sparking up this relationship, because he knew it was going to end with Niall leaving. Harry really didn't want Niall to be a one night stand, a summer love.

He wanted Niall to be his boyfriend. And Niall wanted the same. They decided to give long distance a try. 

A few connected flights and three half eaten sandwiches later, Niall was back in London in a sweater and sweatpants, already missing the feeling of the warm sun on his arms. He sighed heavily and sent a text out to Harry, saying he finally landed and he was dragging Liam into the taxi cab, because jet lag was a terrible thing. 

Harry replied that he missed him more than words can say, and that Zayn was feeling the same in regards to Liam. Three weeks can really make a huge impact on a person’s life. 

Three weeks turned into a month, and a month turned in three months which quickly turned to six. Niall was experiencing terrible Harry withdrawals, even if they were skyping everyday and texting each other nonstop throughout their days. A few months in they had made their relationship official, when Harry accidentally called Niall his boyfriend, which he played off coolly, but was freaking out inside. 

“Niall :( I miss you baby.” Harry sent out a text, with impeccable grammar and punctuation. Niall, on the other hand…

“Oi oi ! Haz , i miss u my love. i want t book a flight 2 LA as soon as i can ! im thinking one way, eh arri babes? ;)” Harrys chest constricted as he read the poorly worded text, but he knew Niall long enough to know what he was saying. 

“What?! What do you mean! Is Liam coming with you? Zayn’s asking :/“ Harry typed with shaky fingers, pressing send with a smile on his face. 

“got accepted to one of my top choice schools !! xx im so excited honey. me and liam will both b livin together ! i wud ask u if u want to …but i thought maybe it was 2 early!” Niall texted back within 3 minutes, making Harry nervous but excited nonetheless. He quickly assured Niall that, “hell no it’s not too early” and soon they were making plans about moving in together. 

California never felt like home to Harry. But if Niall was there, thats all the home he ever needed.


End file.
